


Halloween

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [23]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Happy Ending, Poetry, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A Halloween acrostic for your enjoyments.





	Halloween

Huge carnivals helm.

Assorted sweets treat.

Lovely costumes hurt.

Little kiddies overnight.

Odd trinkets attire.

Warm dusks wink.

Elaborate dances shout.

Evil ghosts walk.

Numerous delicacies walk.


End file.
